Peor error
by Lety098
Summary: Mi nombre: Bella Cullen.  Mi mayor condena: Haberme casado con Edward Cullen. ella lo amaba cuando se casaron, él la ignoró despues de tener a su primera hija, ¿que pasara cuando ella decida abandonar su vida con tal de separarse de él?
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre: Bella Cullen.

Mi mayor condena: Haberme casado con Edward Cullen.

Aunque en el momento en que acepté no era esa el pensamiento que tenía en lo que se concierne a él.

Para mí, era e sueño dorado. Ser la esposa de Edward era lo mejor que me podía pasar en ese entonces. Él era tierno, dulce, guapo y el más deseado por todas, incluyéndome. De todos esos adjetivos, lo que quedaba de él eran los últimos dos, solo que yo ya no me incluía en el club de fans de "Edward Cullen", por el contrario, si existía un club anti-Edward seria la presidenta y fundadora.

Él ahora era demasiado sobreprotector con nuestra niña, Renesme. Desde que nació era todo para él. Debo de confesar que me sentía un poco celosa al principio, pero luego me fui acostumbrando a la idea de que no le importaba otra cosa que no fuera ella.

Aunque eso no fue lo que me molestó de él, sino el escaso caso que me hace diariamente.

Llega de trabajar y lo primero que hace es preguntarme si ya tengo lista la cena y son las escasas palabras que cruzo con él.

Ya estaba harta de esta situación. Hoy se iba a acabar mi tormenta.

Ordené todo como lo hacía todos los días. Limpié hasta el último de los rincones de la casa. Le escribí a mi hija una carta que decía:

Renesme:

Sé que no tendré perdón por lo que haré. Me duele hacerte esto, pero mi vida al lado con tu padre es un infierno. Cuídate mucho, mi niña.

Te amo

Tu madre

Terminando de escribirla, la puse sobre la mesa y caminé rumbo al balcón de mi cuarto. El mismo cuarto donde había dormido los últimos 10 años de mi vida. Miré la altura que me separaba del suelo, era la suficiente para terminar con mi vida.

Di un paso hacia delante y lo último que sentí fue que caía al vacio.


	2. Chapter 2

Prov. Edward

El trabajo había sido demasiado duro hoy. Tenía tantos compromisos hoy que no supe si los pacientes salían o entraban. Solo una cosa me mantenía en pie, llegar a casa y ver a mi adorada Renesme.

Entonces mi celular sonó, era Alice, mi hermana.

-¿Alice? – contesté sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿Edward donde demonios estás? – el tono de su voz era triste, parecía estar llorando.

Atrás de la línea se escuchaba otro llanto, mi niña estaba llorando, mi pequeña Renesme estaba triste ¿Por qué rayos?

-Bella se intentó suicidar, Edward – genial ¿para eso me molestaba?.. Un momento, dijo "se intentó suicidar" – Renesme está llorando, dice que si muere jamás te lo perdonará.

-¿Yo que tengo que ver con su muerte? – ahora resultaba que ella se suicida y me echa la culpa a mí, ¡fabuloso!

-Te lo diré con las palabras que ella dejo para Renesme: "Sé que no tendré perdón por lo que haré. Me duele hacerte esto, pero mi vida al lado con tu padre es un infierno. Cuídate mucho, mi niña. Te amo. Tu madre" Creo que ya capaz porque eres el culpable.

No comprendí nada. Hasta donde sabía, yo trataba bien a Bella. Nunca la golpeé ni nada parecido, aunque admito que tampoco la besaba todos los días o le demostraba mi cariño… ahora que lo pienso un poco no había besado a Bella desde hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera lo recuerdo bien.

-¿Dónde están? – grité ahora alarmado.

-Rumbo al hospital, veremos si se puede salvar. Aunque por lo que dicen los paramédicos, es casi imposible…. – no podía creerlo, jamás imaginé que pudiera perder a Bella, aunque nunca llegué a sentir algo verdadero por ella, el terror que me invadía en este momento era semejante al de perder a mi niña.

-¡No te atrevas a decir que no se salvará! –casi grité, y mi ruidoso comentario hizo que varias enfermeras voltearan a verme.

-Nunca lo había visto preocuparse por ella –escuché otra voz, no era la de Alice, mucho menos la de mi niña, esta voz era la de un hombre.

-Cállate, Jacob – escuché que decía Alice. ¿Jacob? Nunca había oído hablar de él – Edward, no pudo darte falsas esperanzas. Si se salva, será un milagro. Te dejo, acabamos de llegar al hospital.

Después escuché como muchos médicos se movilizaban a través de un solo cuerpo. Volteé mi mirada y ahí se encontraba mi Bella, inconsciente, con sus ojos cerrados y aquellas mejillas que alguna vez yo logre sonrojar ahora estaban más blancas que de costumbre.

Corrí hacia donde estaba y como todos doctores mis compañeros lo único que me dijeron: "Haremos todo por salvarla, pero no puede entrar"

¡Dios! ¿Cuántas veces no he dicho esa frase y nunca había sabido que se sentía hasta hoy?

Ahí me quede, esperando que me dijeran algo sobre mi Bella.

**No son de vampiros**

**voy a subir varios capítulos**

**Lo siento por poner este capitulo tan corto :D**

**Jasbell Cullen**

**MarcelaMaciel**

**Gracias por ser mis primeras seguidoras :D ¡!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prov. Bella**

No sentía nada. Mi cuerpo estaba sin movimiento alguno. Podía sentir algo caliente escurrir por mi frente.

-_"Genial" _- pensé – _"sangre"_

De la nada comencé a sentir mucho frío, era demasiado, como cuando vas a ver nevar y solo sales con una pijama y una blusa de manca corta. Sentía que me iba a congelar.

Entonces fue cuando algo cálido tocó mi mano. Deseé sentir esa calidez en todo el cuerpo para dejar de sentir tanto frio.

-Bella, ¡Dios! ¿Qué te ha pasado? – quise abrir mis ojos y mirar a la persona que me hablaba y decirle que estaría mejor si moría, pero no pude. Solo seguía sintiendo mis ojos y mis labios cada vez más pesados.

Así que me deje caer, deje de luchar en contra de morir. ¡Yo quería morir! ¡Estaría mejor muerta! ¡Y pronto sabría que sería estar así!

-Te voy a salvar, ¡porque yo sí te amo!

Fue lo último que escuché antes de caer inconsciente.

**Prov. Edward**

No sé cuánto tiempo con exactitud habían entrado con Bella al quirófano. Solo sabía que mi podre niña se había quedado dormida en mis brazos llorando. Y también que ella no era la única persona preocupada en el lugar, ahí estaba Alice, el chico llamado Jacob y un pequeño niño que no conocía, pero por lo que vi era el hijo de Jacob y amigo de Renesme.

Alice parecía estar rezando, yo por mi parte nunca había creído en Dios y lo único que podía hacer era confiar que los mejores médicos (aparte de mí) estaban trabajando sobre el cuerpo de mi esposa.

Cada diez minutos salía una enfermera con más gasas llenas de sangre. No sabía si sorprenderme de que aun siguiera viva o llorar porque estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.

Entonces, un doctor, mi compañero y el esposo de Alice, Jasper Hale, salió del quirófano. Se le notaba que estaba cansado y un poco deprimido. No sé cuantas veces deseé que Bella muriera y ahora que existe la posibilidad de que Jasper venga y me diga que murió simplemente no puedo soportarlo.

Se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en el hombro. Agachó su cabeza y negó con su cabeza.

Mi corazón dejo de latir a partir que hizo ese gesto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prov. Edward**

-Intenté hacer todo lo que pude – fue lo único que me dijo.

Levanté a mi niña de mis brazos, la dejé acostada en la silla. Me puse enfrente de Jasper y le propiné un golpe justo en la nariz. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme que había hecho todo lo que pudo? Lo único que había hecho era haberme arruinado la vida.

-Tranquilízate, Edward – me gritó Alice y el chico llamado Jacob me sujetó los brazos por detrás impidiéndome seguir golpeando a Jasper.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si tu marido acaba de matar a mi esposa? –le grité a Alice.

-¡Te calmas! –Escuché que me decía Jasper, yo por mi parte le rugí – Era imposible salvarla, aparte no está muerta, solo entró en coma. Además, yo no la maté o quieres que te recuerde lo que decía la carta específicamente.

No podía soportarlo, necesitaba verla. Ver a la única persona que realmente me amó y que posiblemente ahora moriría por amarme.

No necesitaba el permiso de Jasper para verla, aunque sabía que las enfermeras no me dejarían pasar, solo bastó deslumbrarlas un poco para poder verla…

Y ahí estaba, frente a mí, descansaba su cuerpo. No podía creer que aun cuando ella estaba llena de cables y débil me pareció tenuemente hermosa.

Me acerqué a ella y acaricié su mejilla, era tan hermosa.

No pude resistir y acerqué mi rostro al suyo, deposité un beso en sus delicados labios.

No la había besado posiblemente en años y ahora que no podía corresponderme lo hacía.

¡Qué idiota he sido!

-¡Aléjate de mí! – me gritó la voz de mi hermosa, me levanté y miré su hermoso rostro, seguía con los ojos serrados.

Pero yo la oí, oí su hermosa voz diciéndome que me alejara de ella.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –volví a escuchar su voz.

Entonces, algo me tocó el brazo. Una mano pequeña y de piel translucida. Miré a la dueña de esa mano. Mi Bella, o eso parecía. Estaba parada frente a mí, vestida con un largo vestido blanco y su melena castaña suelta.

Miré a la Bella que estaba recostada, aun inconsciente.

-¿Confundido? – Me miró la otra Bella – ¿sabías que cuando duermes tu alma sale de tu cuerpo? Algo muy similar pasa cuando mueres o en mi caso cuando casi mueres. Yo soy el alma de ella – señaló a mi Bella, acostada e inconsciente.

**Espero les guste estos dos cap.**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prov. Jacob**

Otro día en mi estúpida vida. Mirando de lejos a la niña de la mujer que tanto amaba. Renesme miraba de un lado al otro, posiblemente buscando a su madre. Después se sentó en un escalón y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Papá – me llamó mi pequeño Seth, mi hijo. El cual había tenido con mi primera esposa Leah, la cual había muerto después de nacer nuestro hijo.

-¿Qué pasa Seth? – él me miró y señaló a Renesme.

-Es raro que su madre aun no llegue, ¿podemos llevarla a casa? – él y Renesme siempre habían sido amigos, así fue como conocí a Bella, la madre de la niña. Así que no consideré que fuera un peligro llevar a la niña a su casa.

-Sí, vamos a ver si ella quiere que la llevemos – palmeé el hombro de mi hijo y este salió corriendo al lado de su amiga.

-¿Qué sucede, Renesme? –pregunté cuando llegué a su lado.

-Mi mamá aun no llega, eso es raro. Nunca se retrasa, ni siquiera un minuto. Estoy preocupada – abajó su mirada y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos.

-¿Qué te parece si te llevamos a casa? –ella levantó su mirada y me sonrió ampliamente. Algo que ella había sacado de su madre eran sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, eran hermosos e inocentes.

-Sí, por favor – me contestó.

Mi hijo dirigió a Renesme hacia nuestro auto. Ambos se sentaron en el asiento trasero de la camioneta e iban discutiendo sobre cuál de los dos tenía la lengua más larga. Cada vez que había un rojo, me hacían voltear y decirles cuál de los dos tenía más larga la lengua. Terminé por decir que Renesme la tenía más larga pero Seth más ancha y ellos dijeron que era empate.

Cuando Renesme salió del auto, fijó su mirada hacia algo en su jardín y comenzó a llorar. Me abajé de la camioneta y fijé mi mirada en lo que ella miraba.

Ahí en su jardín, se encontraba una mujer de cabellos oscuros inconsciente y llena de sangre. No me pude contener y salí corriendo al lado de la mujer.

Mi Bella, la mujer que había amado los últimos 2 años, se encontraba frente a mí. Se había golpeado la cabeza y probablemente tendría la columna vertebral rota.

Su hija estaba llorando a mi lado y gritando una y otra vez "Mamá, ¿porqué tú? No podía dejar que ella siguiera viendo esto.

-Renesme, ve y tráeme el teléfono. Tengo que llamarle a una ambulancia – buen día para que me robaran el móvil. Ella asintió y salió corriendo adentro de la casa en busca de él.

-Bella, ¡Dios! ¿Qué te ha pasado? - miré el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba - Te voy a salvar, ¡porque yo sí te amo! – murmuré y acaricié sus labios.

**Prov. Renesme **

Ver a mi mamá así me causó demasiado dolor. No entendía porque le había pasado esto. Tal vez al salir al balcón resbaló y cayó. Posiblemente fue eso.

Entré corriendo en busca del teléfono, este se encontraba en la mesa y al lado una carta dirigida a mí de mi mamá.

Rasgué la envoltura y la abrí:

Renesme:

Sé que no tendré perdón por lo que haré. Me duele hacerte esto, pero mi vida al lado con tu padre es un infierno. Cuídate mucho, mi niña.

Te amo

Tu madre

No podía ser cierto, mi padre era el causante de la muerte de mi mamá. Esto tenía que ser una broma. Salí corriendo con el padre de Seth y le mostré la carta que había escrito mi madre y él dijo "Maldito" a mi padre, Maldito era poco comparado con lo que era, ¡lo odio!

Tía Alice llegó por qué me vio llorando y luego miró a mi madre, y como yo, empezó a llorar. Ella marcó desde su móvil a una ambulancia y esta llego por nosotros como 10 minutos después, puesto que se trataba de la esposa del mejor cirujano del hospital de Forks.

A ella también le mostré la carta y está furiosa llamó a mi padre mientras estábamos en la ambulancia. Le puso en altavoz para que todos pudiéramos escuchar:

-¿Alice? - contestó

-¿Edward donde demonios estás? –Mi tía aun estaba llorando, así que muy a penas pudo hablar

-Bella se intentó suicidar, Edward –soltó de golpe- Renesme está llorando, dice que si muere jamás te lo perdonará – yo no lo había dicho, pero si lo pensaba muy seriamente.

-¿Yo que tengo que ver con su muerte? –Gritó molesto.

-Te lo diré con las palabras que ella dejo para Renesme- comenzó a leer la carta - : "Sé que no tendré perdón por lo que haré. Me duele hacerte esto, pero mi vida al lado con tu padre es un infierno. Cuídate mucho, mi niña. Te amo. Tu madre" Creo que ya capaz porque eres el culpable.

-¿Dónde están? – gritó alarmado.

-Rumbo al hospital, veremos si se puede salvar. Aunque por lo que dicen los paramédicos, es casi imposible…. – me tapé los oídos no quería oír esa frase.

-¡No te atrevas a decir que no se salvará!

-Nunca lo había visto preocuparse por ella – contestó molesto Jacob.

-Cállate, Jacob – Le dijo mi tía – Edward, no pudo darte falsas esperanzas. Si se salva, será un milagro. Te dejo, acabamos de llegar al hospital.

Con esto colgó el celular y unos paramédicos se movilizaron alrededor del cuerpo de mi madre.

Al abajar de la ambulancia, lo primero que hice fue salir corriendo e ir a abrazar a mi padre. Lo odiaba pero si me madre muer…. No diré la palabra, él era lo único que me quedaba.

_**Gracias chicas a todas por sus comentarios, la verdad me sirven mucho para seguir inspirandome y seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Espero que les guste este cap. Lo hice un poco mas largo xD **_

_**Ahh y que no se me olvide**_

_**FELIZZZ NAVIDADD!**_

_**Les deseo una feliz navidad a lado de sus familiares y sus seres queridos!**_

_**Las amo y de regalo les mando un beso grandote y un abrazo estilo oso de Emmett xD **_

_**Lety098**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Prov. Bella**

Me sentía como en un sueño o en mi caso una pesadilla. Me miraba a mi recostada en una cama de operaciones tratando de ser salvada. Varios doctores se movilizaban alrededor de mi cuerpo, entre ellos, Jasper desesperado me intentaba salvar…. Yo estaba muriendo….

Yo me iba a morir y sin embargo me hacia feliz la idea.

Me acerqué y observé de cerca mi cadavérico cuerpo. La herida en mi cabeza la habían tenido que coser para cerrarla. Mi brazos solo tenían fuertes raspones y al parecer la caída había hecho que la columna vertebral se rompiera, si lograba sobrevivir posiblemente no caminaría nuevamente.

El pobre de Jasper se movía de un lado al otro con diferentes instrumentos de operaciones haciendo incisiones sobre mí o simplemente limpiando sangre que salía.

Había visto a una de las enfermeras salir, con miles de gasas, como 10 veces.

Empecé a dudar que aún viviera…

En ese momento escuché un llanto, de una niña. Me acerqué a la puerta del quirófano para averiguar quién era esa niña, pero al tocar la puerta la traspasé, como si fuera….

Como si fuera un fantasma…

Eso era imposible, veía el indicador de latidos y aun estaba viva.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y al abriros desperté en un lugar con demasiada luz y muy blanco. Mi vestuario había cambiado, antes traía puesto el vestido dorado con que me había aventado; ahora llevaba un vestido blanco a mitad de la rodilla con un listón en la cintura y de tirantes, tacones de aguja de 12 centímetros plateados y una cadena atada a mi pie derecho.

Jalé varias veces mi pie, pero estaba realmente atado, no sabía de dónde ni porqué, pero ahí estaba, atada y en un lugar que simplemente no conocía.

-No intentes zafarte, será en vano – levanté mi vista, un hombre mucho mayor que yo y de cabellos oscuros me miraba.

-¿Quién eres? – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle.

-Soy tu ángel guardián, Isabella – me eché a reí a carcajadas. Yo nunca había creído en esas cosas. Y ahora resultaba que estaba con mi ángel, si que era chistoso, si yo hubiera muerto debería de estar en infierno con Satanás y no con mi ángel en el… ¿cielo? - es chistoso que pienses eso, la mayoría de las personas se visualiza en el cielo, a pesar de ser pecadores y tú, por el contrario te visualizas en el infierno a pesar de ser una gran persona…. Es muy extraño –lo último lo dijo para sí mismo.

-Me leíste el pensamiento – no era una pregunta.

-Si pequeña, aunque debo decir que tus pensamientos los comparto contigo. Nunca podrás mentirme a mí, ya que yo sé lo que pasa por tu mente en cada momento del día y la noche.

Me senté en el suelo y lo sentí extrañamente cálido y suave. Como sentarse sobre una silla hecha absolutamente de plumas, se sentía tan bien que decidí acostarme completamente y mirar a la nada preguntándome como rayos llegué aquí y como rayos iba a salir de aquí.

-No podrás salir ni entrar, a menos que perdones a la persona que más daño te ha hecho de corazón – detesto que me lea la mente.

Lo consideré, perdonar al ser que más daño me hizo.

Ese ser era Edward.

Por él, mi vida se arruinó.

Me casé y él solo me quería para cogerme, dejarme embarazada y luego olvidarse de mi cuando nació mi hija.

Me engaña con cada puta perra con buenas piernas que le pase enfrente.

Me hace pasar por la esposa feliz que todas quieren ser.

Va a ser muy difícil que lo perdone…

-Él se ha arrepentido por todo lo que te ha hecho – levanté mi mirada. Con un lector de mentes no necesitaba gastar saliva hablando.

-Lo dudo – volví a hablar.

-No juzgues, no solo leo tu mente, puedo hacerlo con cualquier mente – Ya quisiera poder tener ese don para saber lo que pasa por la mente de Edward – Podrías tenerlo, aunque no es muy difícil de saberlos, basta con solo mirarlo. Regresaras a la tierra para verlo y perdonarlo, aunque solo podrás regresar como estás, en alma.

Regresar para verlo y perdonarlo, no era tan mala idea. Aunque sabía que no me gustaría mucho la idea de verlo porque lo odio con todo el alma – que en mi caso era todo lo que soy – tenía que verlo y perdonarlo, era el padre de mi hija y aunque ODIO admitirlo, era el hombre del que aún estaba enamorada.

-Lo haré, pero antes ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Aro, y como ya dije, soy tu ángel guardián.

Sentí una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza y volví a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, cuando los abrí me encontraba en una habitación. Edward estaba reclinado hacia el cuerpo que estaba en la cama de aquella habitación. Él la miraba con ternura e incluso con dolor, me acerqué a ver quién era esa mujer y resulte siendo yo…. Bueno era mi cuerpo estaba ahí.

Él acercó sus labios a los de mi cuerpo y los besó, me sentí extraña, era como si pudiera sentir sus labios sobre de mi, instintivamente grité.

-¡Aléjate de mí! – grité, él se levanto y miró el rostro de mi cuerpo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? – volví a hablar, ahora sí que estaba molesta.

Toqué su brazo y él incisivamente volteó a mirarme, podría decir que estuvo a punto de entrar en shock, pero luego pude ver que él volteó a ver mi cuerpo nuevamente.

-¿Confundido? – Miré a mi cuerpo – ¿sabías que cuando duermes tu alma sale de tu cuerpo? Algo muy similar pasa cuando mueres o en mi caso cuando casi mueres. Yo soy el alma de ella – señalé mi cuerpo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muy bien chicas <strong>_

_**Aqui les dejo la actualización de mi Fanfic **_

_**Espero que les guste **_

_**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y cualquier duda o esas cosas deje un comentario e intentare resolverselas!**_

_**Las quiero! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Prov. Edward**

Era imposible que mi Bella fuera esa chica, físicamente era igual que ella, pero era tan… fría de su carácter, Bella nunca había sido así. Mucho menos conmigo, ella era cariñosa, linda, amorosa y tierna y ahora era frívola, me miraba con odio y rencor, se parecía… se parecía a como la miraba yo.

Está bien, lo admito: No me he comportado cariñoso con Bella después de que tuvimos a Renesme.

Pero nunca me comporté tan frívolo con ella, me sentí extraño con ella, como si no fuera la mujer que conozco.

-¿Duele? – volvió a hablarme la mujer frívola, entrecerré los ojos, ¿a qué se refería con lo de "duele"? - Me refiero a que si te duele saber que ahora soy yo –se señaló con el dedo índice – la que se comporta de manera frívola – me explicó.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué has hecho con mi Bella? – ella comenzó a reír, pero no era un risa pura, si no una risa sarcástica e incluso con odio.

-Ya te dije quien soy, respecto a que he hecho con Bella, soy ella y creo poder decidir por mí. Si ves a ese cuerpo ahí inmóvil, no fue porque así lo decidí, fue porque tú me obligaste a hacerlo – me señaló, yo solo abrí los ojos como plato – ¿Te sorprende? Me imaginé que para estas horas ya habrías leído la carta que escribí.

-Aún así, creo que yo nunca te orillé a cometer semejante estupidez, como es el intento de suicidio.

-Tal vez directamente, no. Pero poco a poco, con tu rechazo, tu frialdad, tu poco interés en lo que me pasara y tu nulo cariño hacia a mí, se fueron acumulando hasta crear un mar de razones por la cual debía de hacerlo, un mar en el que, ahora, una parte de mi lucha por salir y no ahogarse y la otra simplemente se deja llevar por tus insultos y quiere ahogarse.

Las palabras de Bella eran como puñales en el corazón. Nunca en 14 años que tengo de conocerla la vi hablándole a alguien de esa manera, ni siquiera a las personas que odiaba y ahora me hablaba de esa manera tan fría y dura…

-No lo comprendes, Edward –volvió a hablar, pero además se acercó lentamente al cuerpo de mi Bella – si en "vida" –hizo comillas con sus dedos – nunca te hablé de esta manera… fue porque nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo, mas si lo pensé.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hablaba de esa manera?

-Porque eres el ser que más daño me ha hecho, y para irme – miro arriba, imaginé que se refería a irse al cielo - o para quedarme – miró su cuerpo – tengo que perdonarte de corazón por todo el daño que me hiciste… definitivamente no va ser fácil….

-Entonces no me perdones – murmuré – no quiero perderte, no puedo perderte – me comencé a sincerar por primera vez en casi 10 años con ella – Te amo.

Ella abrió los ojos como plato y después comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-No puedes amar – comenzó – no se ama a menos que se tenga corazón, y desgraciadamente ese no es tu caso. Para ti el amor significa sexo, ¿enserio crees que no te conozco? Llevo viviendo contigo más de 10 años, se lo que haces. ¿A cuántas les has dicho esa mentira esta semana para follártelas?

Sus palabras me hirieron, nunca había dicho un "Te amo" a otra mujer que no fuera ella. Aunque comprendí su reacción, después de no habérselo dicho en años era normal que actuara así e incluso peor…

Una música comenzó a llamar la atención de ella, esa música venía del cuarto de al lado. Vi como cerraba los ojos y movía su cabeza de lado al otro como si la estuviera cantando mentalmente.

-Esa canción me recuerda a ti… -dijo y comenzó a cantarla –

_**Cause you're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<br>You're wrong when it's right  
>It's black and it's white<br>We fight we break up  
>We kiss we make up<strong>_

_**You, you don't really wanna stay no**_  
><em><strong>You, but you don't really wanna go o<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're hot then you're cold<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're yes then you're no<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're in then you're out<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're up then you're down<strong>_

-Al menos así eres cuando éramos novios –prosiguió – **_Hot n' Cold._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas gracias a todas por sus comentarios :D <strong>

**me encanta leerlos **

**Les voy a pedir un favor **

**.net/s/7680165/1/Corazon_Partido %1C **

**Esta es una historia de una amiga... **

**Por favor leanla, ella es nueva en esto del Fanfic, pero a mi me gusta su historia...**

**Leanla ¿Vale?**

**Nos leemos :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pov. Edward **

Definitivamente algo que nunca me acostumbraría a ver era a Bella enojada. La había visto molesta, triste, angustiada, feliz…. Pero nunca la vi de esta manera, ella jamás me había reclamado algo en el tiempo que llevábamos de conocernos… ni siquiera cuando descubrió que su mejor amiga, en ese entonces Tanya, era mi amante, entonces entró en depresión… mas nunca me reclamó nada.

-¿No lo entiendes, Edward? –Se acercó a mí la extraña mujer frívola y con una mano acarició mi mejilla, su tacto me parecía extrañamente frío – Si no actué así fue porque nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo… no porque no lo pensara o porque no lo quisiera hacer. No tienes ni la menor idea de todas las veces que deseé decirte esto.

-Tú no te pareces en nada a mi Bella – mi voz se quebró dos veces.

Ella tomó la mano de la mujer que tanto amé y sonrió sin ganas.

-Tú Bella ha muerto… si en llegado caso se pudiera salvar a la única mujer que verás será a mí. La Bella que se dejaba pisotear por un tonto hombre ha muerto… ¡fin de la historia!

-Perdóname… perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho –comencé, una parte de mí me decía que no estaba arrepentido de hacerle lo que le hice y otra parte me gritaba que me arrodillara a sus pies suplicando que me perdone – Sé que no merezco tu perdón y que mucho menos merezco que regreses a mi lado. Sin embargo, aquí estoy, rogándote… no, suplicándote que no te alejes de mi lado y que descanses entre mis brazos de nuevo –reí un poco al recordar como cuando Bella y yo éramos novios, ella se quedaba dormida mientras veíamos una película y siempre tenía que llevarla a su habitación, cosa que en ese entonces no me molestaba en lo absoluto – Por favor, Bella. Perdóname.

Sus ojos se dilataron, parecía como si fuera a empezar a llorar. Levantó su mirada y soltó la mano de mi Bella. Murmuró algo que no alcancé a distinguir que era y después desapareció….

**Pov. Bella **

La disculpa de Edward era sincera. Lo noté en sus ojos y en el razonamiento de sus palabras. Era el tipo de disculpa que me daba cuando éramos novios y peleábamos. El tipo de disculpa que me daba cuando… cuando nos amábamos.

Era sincera, sin duda era sincera. Pero mi duda era la misma ¿podría creerle?

Era sincero, lo sabía.

Era franco, lo sabía. Pero algo dentro de mí me hacía dudar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dudaba de él? ¿Por qué?

"Posiblemente porque es el hombre que más daño te ha hecho. Sin mencionar, que en cuanto a mentirosos, él es el ganador"

_**Flashback**_

_Me encontraba en la casa de mi mejor amiga, Alice. Ella y yo siempre nos habíamos llevado muy bien, la conocí cuando teníamos 6 años y ambas entramos a la primaria… desde luego, no fui yo la que le había dirigido la palabra, era demasiado tímida como para hacerlo. Nunca nos queríamos separar, así que obligábamos a nuestras madres a inscribirnos en el mismo instituto, año tras año._

_Ese día nos habían encargado hacer un proyecto sobre la obra literaria Romeo y Julieta y como siempre, Alice y yo estábamos en el mismo equipo._

_-¿quieren algo de beber, chicas? – nos habló la amable madre de Alice, Esme Cullen. A veces era sencillo sentirse en casa cuando una señora tan amable como la señora Cullen te traba así._

_-No gracias, Mamá. Debemos de acabar esto y si nos empiezas a traer cosas de comer nos olvidaremos del trabajo –comentó riendo Alice. Y era demasiado cierto, la señora Cullen era demasiado buena en la cocina y la verdad, si tenía que elegir entre la mejor comida del restaurant más caro y un estofado de la señora Cullen, elijo el estofado._

_-De acuerdo, chicas – rió un poco ante el comentario de Alice – Por cierto, Alice. Tu hermano regresará pronto y va a querer sus computadora de vuelta, así que no tarden mucho ¿quieren? –diciendo esto salió de la habitación._

_Alice y yo continuamos haciendo el trabajo de Romeo y Julieta, sin interrupción y los únicos comentarios que hacíamos eran respecto al trabajo o respecto a Jasper, el novio de Alice. Cada vez que hablábamos de él, se me hacia un nudo en el estomago, cuan molesto puede ser nunca haber tenido un novio y no saber lo que se siente estar enamorada._

_-… entonces Jasper me dijo que…-el discurso de Alice sobre la fabulosa cita que tuvo ayer con Jasper, fue interrumpida por un leve golpeteo de la puerta. _

_Alice bufó y se levantó a abrir la puerta. No pudo articular palabra alguna cuando su hermano entró al cuarto y tomó la laptop que estábamos usando._

_-Me la llevo – señaló la laptop, pero su mirada estaba fija en mí y parecía un poco ¿apenado?_

_Había oído hablar mil y un cosas sobre el fabuloso Edward Cullen, pero todas esas cosas eran poco comparadas con lo que realmente era._

_Su cabello era cobrizo y lucia realmente genial despeinado, lo hacía verse… muy sexi. _

_Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y eran demasiado hipnotizadores._

_Su sonrisa era deslumbrante y sus labios eran gruesos y sensuales…_

_¡Diablos! Era demasiado guapo…_

_Él me miró y me sonrió de una manera sumamente atractiva._

_-Hola –murmuró y siguió viéndome._

_-Ho...Hola –tartamudeé. ¿Qué diablos me pasaba? Yo nunca me había sentido así por un hombre. Nunca me ponía nerviosa y ahora él me ocasionaba esto, ¡Vaya suerte! _

_-Sabes… Alice, no necesito la computadora… si quieres úsenla ustedes. Solo devuélvemela sana y salva – mientras hablaba mantenía su vista clavada en mi._

_Después salió por la puerta y se fue. _

_-¡Vaya! – Exclamó Alice –debes de gustarle mucho a mi hermano para que nos prestara la Laptop._

_-¿Qué? Alice yo nunca podría gustarle a tu hermano._

_-Pues eso lo dirás tú, porque hasta mi mamá sabe que ¡A EDWARD LE GUSTAS! –gritó la ultima parte, me pregunto si era para que yo lo entendiera o para que él escuchara que me lo decía._

_Mi corazón comenzó a latir demasiado aprisa. Era obvio que yo no le gustaba a Edward, él era demasiado bueno para mí. Entonces el celular de Alice vibró. _

_-Hablando del rey de Roma, y el menso que se asoma. Es un mensaje de Edward, si no me crees que te ame léelo:_

_**Maldita duende!**_

_**Se suponía que mantendrías ese secreto a salvo!**_

_**Lo único que de verdad te pedí que guardaras tenías que ir a divulgarlo por medio mundo! **_

_**Ahora, seguro, Jamás a querer hablarme Bella**_

_**Tenias que arruinarlo todo**_

_**¿Por qué tenias que decirle que la amaba?**_

_**Esto nunca te lo perdonaré**_

_**Edward Cullen **_

_En ese momento lo supe: ESTABA ENAMORADA DE EDWARD CULLEN _

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Reí al recordar eso en particular

_-Era demasiado bueno para ser real… - _me dije a mi misma - .

**Gracias a todas mis seguidoras!**

**Las amo y espero sus comentarios!**

**Feliz 2012**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pov. Bella**

Sí, eso era lo que me pasaba en aquel entonces, estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen. Tenía una extraña sensación de alegría. Y simplemente no comprendo porque me sentía de esa manera.

En este momento no era exactamente el mejor para sentirme feliz, mi futuro dependía de poder perdonar a alguien que vive para recordarme que haberme casado con él ha sido mi peor error cometido.

Cuando escuché su disculpa, admito que llegué a sentir algo. No sé con exactitud que fue, solo sé que mi corazón que supuestamente estaba muerto volvió a latir con un poco de fuerza, impulsándome a seguir adelante, dándome una razón para luchar por mi vida. Pero luego recuerdo que no fue exactamente la persona más honesta que conozco y que posiblemente esa disculpa tan pura que me dijo, no sea más que otra de sus mentiras.

¿Qué rayos fue lo que me pasó con él? Antes no éramos así, nunca habíamos sido así. Nunca peleábamos, nunca nos separábamos… había a veces que Alice me regañaba por pasar tanto tiempo con su hermano, ahora era distinto, no recuerdo que fue lo que pasó que nos separó tanto…. Solo recuerdo que un día Edward regresó de trabajar y me golpeó.

Siempre me he preguntado que pasó aquel día, pero nunca he tenido el valor suficiente de preguntárselo. Siempre sentía ese presentimiento de que si le hacía aquella pregunta terminaría en el Hospital, _otra vez…._ Añadí para mis adentros.

Pero ahora ya no podía hacerme nada, absolutamente nada. Si intentará golpearme traspasaría mi cuerpo y yo saldría ilesa.

Necesitaba esa respuesta, pero antes tenía que hacer algo más importante que explicar tantos años de sufrimiento, tenía que asegurarme que mi niña, Renesme, se encontrara bien. Que se encontrara a salvo.

Cerré mis ojos con la fuerza suficiente para salir del lugar y me tele trasporté a la habitación de mi hija. Ahí, recostada y durmiente se encontraba ella.

Abrazaba con fuerza algo que no alcancé a ver hasta que estuve de pie junto a su cama. Era la fotografía nupcial de Edward y yo, había sido tomada justo después de que el padre nos declarara marido y mujer razón de ello que Edward y yo nos encontrábamos besándonos. Era la única foto que tenía que me encontraba de esa manera con él.

Amándolo

Era el único retrato que tenía que demostraba que en algún tiempo Edward Cullen estuvo enamorado de mí. La única prueba de que alguna vez nos amamos tanto como para dar aquel paso tan grande como lo es el matrimonio.

-Acechada por los recuerdos – me habló una voz aterciopelada detrás de mí. Me giré bruscamente y lo miré a los ojos luchando con lo que no quería que pasara. Sin embargo, mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, al verlo regreso un solo recuerdo en mi memoria, el día de mi boda…

_**Flashback**_

_Me encontraba viéndome en el espejo, mi vestido blanco resplandecía a la luz de la luna, mis ojos chocolates tenían un brillo inusual, mi cabello estaba recogido con una trenza hacia atrás, mi rostro había sido tenuemente maquillado y de mi cuello colgaba un medallón que me había regalado mi prometido cuando cumplimos dos meses de ser novios…._

_Prometido…._

_Aun no me acostumbraba a usar esa palabra para dirigirme a mi novio, Edward Cullen, aun no asumo la idea de que seré su esposa, aun cuando tan solo falta menos de dos horas para que el sacerdote declare "Marido y Mujer"… no me acostumbraba a la idea, y simplemente creo que nunca me acostumbraré a llamarlo "Esposo"… _

_-Bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – me pregunto por enésima vez mi madre, y era de esperarse, el matrimonio antes de los 30 estaba es su lista de "Las 10 mil cosas que no quiero que haga mi hija" y sin embargo, aquí me encontraba, de tan solo 18 años y a punto de estar casada._

_-Me encuentro bien, mamá. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Se lo que estoy haciendo – dije sin prestarle mucha atención, sabía perfectamente que pronto comenzaría con su discurso de "Creo que debes de esperar, Edward lo entenderá, aun hay tiempo de arrepentirse"._

_-Pero hija, yo insisto…. – y ahí comenzó su discurso. _

_Cuando mi mamá por fin acabo con su discurso, se dio cuenta que yo jamás cambiaria de opinión, amaba a Edward, y nada ni nadie podrá jamás cambiar eso._

_Alice y Rosalie, entraron corriendo a terminarme de arreglar. Me comentaron que Edward ya se encontraba abajo esperándome y que él estaba nervioso, algo que simplemente no encajó en la imagen que tenía de él. Tan seguro de sí._

_-Bella, ¿estás lista para ser la señora Cullen? – me preguntó mi padre antes de entrar a la iglesia._

_-Completamente – dije con voz segura y firme – solo hazme un favor ¿puedes? – Él me miró confundido y después de un momento asintió – No me dejes caer, no siento mis piernas - era cierto en parte, si sentía mis piernas… bueno lo único que sentía de ellas era el temblor que estaban haciendo, que lo único que ocasionaban era ponerme cada vez más nerviosa._

_Mi padre soltó una carcajada y pronunció un "De acuerdo" entre risas._

_Entonces la puerta de la Iglesia se abrió y la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar dentro. No supe que debía hacer hasta que mi padre comenzó a caminar hacia adentro. _

_Mis piernas no reaccionaban, incluso llego a decir que Charlie, mi padre, me arrastraba y cuando por fin llegué a despegar el pie del suelo y avancé un milímetro miré a la razón de estar aquí._

_Edward se encontraba al final del largo pasillo y se encontraba con la mirada fija en mí. Mis mejillas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse un poco cuando articuló con sus perfectos labios la palabra "Hermosa" refiriéndose a mí._

_Al llegar al otro extremo del pasillo, mi padre le entrego mi mano a Edward y le murmuró algo a Edward que por su reacción debió de haber sido "Cuídala, o te mato" y considerando que mi padre es el Sheriff del pueblo, la amenaza va en serio._

_Al tomar mi mano sentí miles de descargas eléctricas y el miedo y el nerviosismo se desvanecieron por si solas y todo lo que sentí fue una gran paz, estaba de vuelta a casa, porque mi casa estaba al lado de Edward, cuando no estaba con él me sentía fuera de lugar._

_Entonces el padre pronunció las palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar:_

_-Por el poder que me ha otorgado. Yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia – sentenció el padre y Edward me tomó entre sus brazos y nos hundimos en el sello que uniría nuestras vidas para siempre._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-No, solo recordaba el día que mi vida se arruinó – mentí, los recuerdos me acechaban y la verdad cada vez me sentía nuevamente atraída por mi esposo – ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? -me armé de valor, si iba a morir tenía que saber esto, él asintió y caminó hacia mi - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó la noche que me regresaste del trabajo y me golpeaste por primera vez?

-Bella, esa noche….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hahaha se que muchas me odiran por dejarlas a medias!<strong>_

_**Pero en el siguiente capitulo Edward le explicará a Bella porque tantos años de dolor y sufrimiento...**_

_**Quiero disculparme con ustedes por no haber subido capitulos antes, pero acabo de regresar al cole y la tarea me tiene muerta!**_

_**En fin, las quiero y espero sus comentarios!** _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Flashback**_

Tal vez era el día más pesado que había tenido en años. Mis músculos se encontraban entumidos. Había llovido en Forks y hacia demasiado frio, lo que había ocasionado que nevara y que la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban aquí, incluyéndome yo, estuviéramos congelándonos del frío. Comencé a llenar formularios y terminar algunos asuntos que tenía en el hospital cuando escuché unos pequeños golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante – dije levantando un poco la voz para que me escuchara. La persona que había tocado era otros de los médicos del hospital llamado James, nuca lo había tratado mucho. El era ginecólogo y solo lo traté cuando mi esposa y yo habíamos tenido problemas para que se embarazada, después de ello, jamás había vuelto a hablar con él.

-Edward, ¿estás ocupado? – me miró algo ¿nervioso? sí, eso era, él estaba nervioso e incluso parecía como si fuera a confesarme un crimen.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Bella y tú estaban intentando tener un bebé y no lo lograban?

– Asentí, no era la mejor época de mi vida. Veía a mi esposa sufrir porque no podía concebir un hijo nuestro y yo también sufría porque no lograba darle aquel deseo que ella tanto anhelaba

- Verás… -comenzó a mover sus manos y casi pude observar como caían pequeñas gotas de sudor de su frente - Tu esposa estaba desesperada por procrear un hijo contigo y… pues cuando me llegaron los resultados me di cuenta que… -se calló, no era el mejor momento para callar.

-¿De qué te diste cuenta? –le pregunté medio frustrado y medio enojado. Ya quería irme a casa y él solo me estaba entreteniendo.

-Edward, ese día descubrí que ella estaba embarazada. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Asentí, porque le daba tantas vueltas al asunto –

-Bella… ella estaba demasiado desesperada y prácticamente me rogó que consiguiera el embarazo. Los resultado de fertilidad me llegaron una semana antes de decirte que ella estaba esperando un bebé. Su embarazo me sorprendió demasiado puesto que los resultados de Fertilidad daban como resultado que ¡TÚ!

–Enfatizó la última palabra –

-Que tú eras infértil, y ella estaba embarazada. No coinciden las cosas. Pensé en decírtelo antes, pero no supe porqué no pude hacerlo. Lo siento Edward, solo hay dos opciones: Los diagnósticos se equivocaron o tu esposa te fue infiel. De corazón, espero que sea lo primero – se levantó y salió de mi consultorio sin decir una palabra más.

Bella, serme infiel. Es imposible. Me encontraba en shock. Hubiera preferido seguir engañado toda mi vida a descubrir esta horrible verdad. Tenía que aclarar mis dudas, tenía que desahogarme de alguna manera y sabía cuál era la manera más rápida de sentirme liberado.

Debiendo.

Era como solía hacerlo cuando era un muchacho. Antes de conocer a Bella. Antes de aprender a amarla.

Salí con paso firme hacia el bar más cercano que había por aquí. Me monté en mi auto y llegué hasta ahí en menos de 15 minutos. Estaba tan furioso que haber chocado y haberme matado era lo que más quería en este momento.

Descendí del auto y me acerqué a la barra. La cantinera me sonrió de una forma demasiado coqueta, pero en este día, mujeres, era en lo que menos pensaba.

Le pedí un tequila, seguido de otro, luego de otro, después otro, hasta que le pedí que me dejara la botella completa. Bebí sin controlarme, como había podido hacerme eso Bella. Yo, que tanto le demostré cuanto la necesitaba, cuanto la amaba.

La rabia se apoderó de mí y lo único que quería hacer era vengarme de aquella mujer que me hizo un engaño tan grande como serme infiel. Pagué la cuenta y salí del bar tambaleándome, había bebido demasiado y sin embargo, no me importaba en lo absoluto.

Llegué a casa y las luces de ella aun estaban encendidas. Me imaginé a Isabella dentro con su teatrito de la esposa cariñosa y protectora que me ama. ¡A otro perro con ese hueso! Eso era una mentira, me pregunto porque se habrá casado conmigo ¿para engañarme? Qué lindo de su parte, pensé sarcásticamente.

Entré a la casa y la encontré sentada leyendo un libro. Estaba vestida con la bata de seda color azul que tanto me gustaba que usara. Su cabello color caoba estaba recogido en una coleta, sus parpados estaban tenuemente cansados. Parecía un ángel, sin embargo, sabía que ella no era un ángel. Más bien, era un demonio seductor que vino al mundo para destruir lo único que realmente me había hecho sentirme feliz, lo único que realmente me había hecho, aunque sea solo por un momento, Feliz. Ella levantó su mirada y me sonrió, como si le diera felicidad que hubiera llegado.

Me acerqué a ella, tomé su rostro entre mi mano izquierda como si la fuera a besar, y vi que ella pensaba eso porque levanto sus labios, y entonces con la derecha le planteé una bofetada. Ella cayó al suelo y la mejilla se comenzó a teñir rojiza y de sus ojos caía una pequeña lágrima.

-¿Porqué? – preguntó entre lágrimas y con pequeños sollozos. Yo le sonreí y me alejé de ella caminando hacia el cuarto de mi bebé. Ella no tenía la culpa de las estupideces que hacía su madre.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Bella, esa noche… - comencé a relatarle todo lo que había pasado, desde la llegada de James a mi oficina, hasta que la abofeteé… solo esperaba que ella me pudiera perdonar-...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí les dejo la continuación del Fanfic. <strong>_

_**Espero que les guste**_

_**Perdón por la tardanza, la escuela me tiene saturada de cosas! **_

_**Cuídense mucho! **_

_**Las quiero!** _


	11. Chapter 11

**Pov. Bella**

Definitivamente estaba preparada para un "Estaba borracho y ya me tenías arto" pero no a que él creía que nuestra niña no fuera de él.

Físicamente y psicológicamente eran idénticos. Edward y Renesme eran padre e hija

¡DE ESO YO ESTABA 100% SEGURA!

Jamás me había tocado otro hombre que no fuera mi marido ya que cuando éramos novios y se enteró que era virgen, dijo que conservaría mi virtud hasta que nos casáramos y que él sería el único hombre en mi vida, y eso aun estaba vigente, él era, es y será el único hombre con el que había tenido relaciones y siempre será de esa manera.

-¿Nunca consideraste que Renesme es tu vida imagen? - pregunté con cierto sarcasmo en la voz, ellos dos eran como dos gotas de agua.

– Renesme es tu hija, y si no me crees realízate un examen de ADN con ella y dará positivo, jamás tuve relaciones con otro hombre que no fueras tú – murmuré aquellas palabras con una combinación de rabia, frustración e ira.

Él abrió los ojos y negó levemente con su rostro mientras abajaba la mirada y permaneció así por más de 10 minutos hasta que yo rompí el silencio con un largo suspiro.

Mi pequeña se movía inquieta en la cama, me recordó cuando tenía pesadillas, me acerqué a su lado y puse mis labios sobre su oído. Comencé a tararearle una canción de cuna que Edward le había compuesto poco después de que supo que estaba embarazada. Como era costumbre, ella se tranquilizo y durmió otra vez completamente tranquila.

Me dolía que Edward alguna vez llegara a considerar que ella no fuera su hija.

Un dolor llegó a asecharme. Era una opresión en el pecho, una opresión como si me pusieran un elefante o un rinoceronte en mi débil y escuálido pecho. El dolor era demasiado fuerte y si no fuera mucho sentí un ardor en la cabeza, como si me pusieran dinamita en el cerebro. Caí rendida al suelo, gritando y agonizando de dolor, jamás en mi vida había sentido nada comparado. Vi como Edward se inclinaba hacia mi… vi como intentaba tocarme…. Vi como maldecía porque no pudo hacerlo…. Entonces tres voces que conocía muy bien me hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Bella… te amo…- murmuró Edward y dijo algo más que no logré escuchar.

-¿Mamá? – dijo soñolienta mi bebé.

-Es hora de ver cuál será tu futuro…. – pronunció mi ángel.

Entonces todo se volvió negro….

**Pov. Edward**

No sabía exactamente que le había pasado a Bella, simplemente cayó al suelo agonizante de dolor…

Gritó, agonizó, pataleó y sobre todo parecía sufrir demasiado.

Sus gritos despertaron a nuestra niña que murmuró un simple "¿Mamá?" medio dormida. Yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba tendida en el suelo y yo intentando consolarla y tomarla entre mis brazos pero su cuerpo era de niebla y cada vez que la tocaba mis brazos traspasaban su piel y nunca pude hacer nada por consolar su dolor… solo pude decirle algo antes de que se desvaneciera por completo:"Bella, te amo…. No me dejes"

Después…

Su "cuerpo" se desvaneció y ya no estaba.

Mi celular sonó y sabía perfectamente quien era.

-¿Qué pasa, Jasper? – pregunté con un tono medio enojado. Mis preocupaciones en este momento solo era uno: saber que le había pasado a Bella para que desapareciera de esa manera. Puse el altavoz del celular porque tenía que calmar a mi niña que murmuraba "Mamá" cada dos segundos.

- Tenemos un problema…. Bella… -dudó unos segundos en decirme que pasada. Fue hasta que escuché un "Dile ya" de Alice al otro lado de la línea que él continuó – Bella tuvo un infarto hace unos minutos… -su voz se desvaneció conforme iba hablando - No sabemos si sobrevida…

El celular cayó de mis manos…

Mi corazón dejó de palpitar…

Mi hija comenzó a llorar…

Y una voz que no reconocí me dijo: Veamos si tu amor por ella es más fuerte que todo el daño que le has hecho en estos años….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chicas comprendo su desesperacion, PERO NO SE VAYAN A SUICIDAR! TARDE O TEMPRANO SUBIRÉ CAPITULOS! <strong>_

_**Tambien, comprendo que me quedran asecinar despues de dejarlas solo con esto, pero no he tenido tiempo de hacer mas...**_

_**Y si se asecinan no vuelvo a subir capitulos de ningun Fic! **_

_**FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD LES DESEA **_

_**LETY098**_

_**LAS QUIERO Y DISFRUTEN MUCHO DE ESTE DIA! ** _


	12. Chapter 12

Pov. Bella

Por primera vez en semanas, sentí una paz completa. Todos los problemas y todas las discusiones ahora no tenían importancia alguna. Me encontraba nuevamente en el lugar con demasiada luz y blanco. Nuevamente llevaba puesto el vestido color blanco a mitad de la rodilla con un listón en la cintura y de tirantes, tacones de aguja de 12 centímetros plateados y solo algo había cambiado. Ya no tenía aquella cadena atada a mi pie, esta había desaparecido, ahora estaba arriba .

Un pensamiento recorrió mi mente o más bien un recuerdo.

**"_-No podrás salir ni entrar, a menos que perdones a la persona que más daño te ha hecho de corazón –"_**

Esa frase me la había dicho Aro –mi ángel guardián – la primera vez que lo había visto.

Ahora ya no tenía nada que me atara a mi pasado, ahora podría irme.

Hacia dos semanas hubiera dado todo por esa elección y ahora simplemente me quería quedar con ellos, con mi familia. Cometí un error al haberme tirado desde el balcón, pero al menos conocí la verdadera razón por la cual Edward me había golpeado aquella noche que nuestras vidas habían cambiado para siempre.

-¿Estás lista para irte? – escuché a una voz masculina decirme y casi grito cuando miré a quien me la había dicho.

Frente a mí se encontraba Aro, con aquella misma serenidad que había visto la última vez que nos habíamos encontrado.

Y esta vez había cambiado algo en mi forma de pensar acerca de irme o no, esta vez había decidido quedarme y perdonar a Edward, aunque cierta parte de mi ya lo había perdonado – por no decir que todo mi ser lo había hecho -. Quería ver a mi hija crecer, ver mis nietos y poder disfrutar con ella lo muy feliz que podíamos ser; sin embargo, sabía que esa decisión ya no estaba en mis manos

-No has respondido mi pregunta – dijo Aro acercándose con paso silencioso hacia mí.

-No –respondí severamente – No quiero irme, quiero quedarme con mi esposo y con mi hija.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de saltar de ese balcón, ¿no crees? – pronunció aquellas palabras con una total nota de sarcasmo.

-Posiblemente, pero no lo hice. Y si no lo hubiera hecho, probablemente nunca me había enterado de la verdadera razón por la que Edward me comenzó a golpear, tal vez nunca hubiera tenido el valor para hacerle esa pregunta que me lleva quemando el alma desde aquella noche y tal vez… - me callé al darme cuenta de lo que iba a decir, era una tontería.

-¿Qué? ¿Tal vez, qué Bella? – me miró con aquellos ojos que era imposible mentir.

-Tal vez nunca más me hubiera dado cuenta que le importo a Edward –terminé la frase y él alzó una ceja, como si eso no fuera obvio.

-Lamento decírtelo, pero creo que no necesitabas cometer semejante estupidez para que se diera cuenta. Pero cada acción tiene una reacción y lamento decirte que esta también la tendrá. Aunque créeme que si yo tuviera la elección te dejaría con vida; sin embargo, no soy yo quien elegí, sino mi superior. Lo siento, Bella. Pero te quedarás aquí hasta que él elija.

Diciendo estas palabras desapareció junto con mi esperanza.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sé que muchas me van a odiar por dejarlas así, pero ya tengo la actualizacion del Fanfic y lo subiré llegando a los 10 comentarios <strong>_

_**Así que las espero**_

_**PD: Las quiero :D**_

_**Lety098**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Pov. Edward.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el infarto que había sufrido Bella y no había ninguna mejoría en su cuerpo y a su alma no la había vuelto a ver desde ese entonces. Cada día que pasaba no podía hacer nada más que recordar aquella frase que me decía:

_**Veamos si tu amor por ella es más fuerte que todo el daño que le has hecho en estos años….**_

¿Quién había sido ese hombre que me la había dicho aquello? ¿Qué significaba esa frase? ¿Por qué me la había dicho? ¿Qué tenía que ver mi amor por ella?

No sabía ninguna de las respuestas que yo mismo me hacía y, no obstante, sabía que esa frase estaba estrechamente ligada con que al minuto siguiente que me dijeran que mi esposa había sufrido un infarto escuchara eso.

Siendo sincero, eso era lo que menos me preocupaba en este momento. Mi mayor preocupación era mi esposa y mi hija, lo demás podría esperar días, meses, años, el tiempo que necesitara Bella para recuperarse.

Mi hija dormía campantemente en mis brazos mientras yo con suavidad acariciaba su cabello cobrizo. ¿Cómo pude siguiera dudar un poco que ella no fuera mi hija? ¿Cómo pude haberle creído a James esa noche si ni siquiera era de mi confianza ese tipo y más de una vez la gente me dijo que no lo contratara? Fui un idiota al actuar de esa manera, pero conociéndome era la típica reacción que podía tener un impulsivo como yo.

El único sonido en la habitación era el suave respirar de mi hija, y los sonidos de las maquinas que mantenían viva a Bella. Hasta que ese silencio fue interrumpido por una enfermera entrando a inyectarle un medicamento a mí esposa. Me levanté de ahí y dejé a mi hija recostada en aquel sillón para poder tomar un poco de aire ya que cada vez que entraba una enfermera me preocupaba más la cantidad de sedantes que le estaban dando.

Desde la ventana se podía observar como estaba lloviendo a cantaros, la mayoría de las personas iban a refugiarse de la lluvia en un restaurant que estaba cruzando la calle. Pensé que probablemente sería bueno sacar a mi hija del hospital por unos minutos y alimentarla con comida que fuera "rica" para ella.

Apenas vi salir a la enfermera del cuarto de Bella, entré y desperté a Renesme moviéndola un poco. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y se los talló mirándome algo confundida.

-¿Sucede algo? –murmuró tiernamente cuando se levantó aún media dormida.

-No pequeña, solo pensé que tal vez querías desayunar algo que no fuera de este hospital – Ella no había comido nada aparte de lo que servían aquí desde el infarto de Bella y ya merecía comer algo decente.

Ella abrió los ojos como plato sorprendida de mi repentina invitación. Pero aún así se levantó feliz y prácticamente se fue volando hacia el elevador.

En menos de 10 minutos ya nos encontrábamos en la comodidad del restaurant. La mesera no tardó mucho en ir a pedir nuestras órdenes, Renesme pidió una rebanada de pastel con una mateada de chocolate, mientras que yo ordené un café negro y huevos revueltos.

Estábamos esperando que nos trajeran nuestras ordenes cuando un chico de piel morena y un niño como de la edad de Renesme se acercaron a nuestra mesa. Cuando mi hija los vio, saltó del asiento y les hizo señas para que se sentaran con nosotros. Nunca había visto a esos dos en mi vida, pero al parecer el niño debía de ser amigo de Renesme.

Fue entonces cuando un recuerdo vino a mi mente.

Era el día en que Bella se había aventado del balcón, ella estaba en el quirófano y Renesme había venido con dos tipos y eran los mismos que estaban acercándose a nosotros, Jacob era el nombre del señor.

- ¡Seth! –Llamó mi hija y el niño volteó inmediatamente a ver a Renesme. Dos minutos después ellos ya se encontraban en nuestra mesa desayunando.

-No sabía que te encontraríamos aquí, Renesme – comentó el niño llamado Seth.

-No íbamos a venir – comentó ella dándome una mirada tierna – Pero mi papá me invitó a desayunar – lo ultimo lo dijo con un evidente tono de alegría en su voz.

-¿Qué tal está Bella, Edward? –dijo Jacob, me sorprendió un poco que supiera mi nombre.

Medité un momento la respuesta puesto que la verdad Bella no había mejorada en nada las últimas semanas y Renesme creía que su madre mejoraba día con día. Opté por lo fácil, mentir.

-Se encuentra cada vez mejor – dije sin apartar la vista de mi comida esperanzado que entendiera la indirecta.

-Oh – exclamó – Ya veo. Espero que se recupere, en serio. Es una mujer maravillosa, cualquier hombre desearía tenerla de esposa, incluyéndome –volteé mi mirada, enfurecida debo recalcar, a ese idiota que acababa de llamar a mi esposa de esa manera. Su mirada mostraba un brillo inusual y su expresión mostraba que estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos.

_Por primera vez en años, sentí un gran impulso de saltar sobre él y darle un buen puñetazo._

_Por primera vez en años, quería tener a Bella a mi lado y protegerla cual perro a su hueso._

_Por primera vez en años, mis instintos de hombre se activaron._

_Por primera vez en años, **sentí celos.**_

Sin embargo, sabía que por más fuerte que yo fuera, Jacob me doblaba la fuerza así que simplemente solté un gruñido y volví a mirar mi plato.

-Papá, ¿crees que puedas llevarme a la casa de Seth pronto? – dijo mi pequeña niña.

-No lo sé hija – fue lo único que dije aunque lo cierto era que** NUNCA** dejaría que ella o Bella volvieran a poner un solo pie de nuevo en la casa de ese idiota – No quiero separarme demasiado del Hospital – completé la frase después de un minuto – hablando de eso, creo que ya es momento de volver al hospital, quizás haiga noticias de tu madre – Renesme agachó la cabeza entristecida, pero luego sonrió de nuevo.

-Tienes razón, vamos a ver a mamá.

Llamé al mesero y le ofrecí a Jacob pagar el desayuno, se me hizo un poco extraño que no negara la invitación pero bueno, terminé pagando todo yo.

Llegamos de nuevo a la habitación de Bella y me di cuenta que Jasper estaba checándole el pulso y parecía quitarle los cables de respiración, ¿ella abría muerto? ¡Por Dios! ¡Que sea todo menos eso!

-Jasper, ¿Qué pasó? –pregunté acercándome al cuerpo de mi esposa.

-Edward, ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te he estado buscando desde hace más de media hora! –dijo una vocecita chillona detrás de nosotros.

-¡Tía, Alice! –exclamó mi niña corriendo a los delgados brazos de la chaparra.

-¡Estábamos desayunando en el restaurant de enfrente! – le respondió a la pregunta mi hija.

-Ah – fue lo único que contestó Alice. Parecía igual de sorprendida que Renesme cuando se lo propuse. ¿Tan raro es que invite a desayunar a MI hija?

-¿Para qué me necesitabas? –murmuré un poco frustrado.

-Bella ha reaccionado. Alice llegó aquí y comenzó a hablar con ella y dijo que movió la mano…..

-¡Si la movió! – interrumpió la duende.

-Si me dejas continuar –Alice asintió suavemente – Ya tiene reacción ocular y sus pupilas reaccionan con la luz. Sé que es casi imposible de creer, pero hay una posibilidad de que ella despierte.

Las esperanzas crecieron.

Mi corazón volvió a latir.

Mi musa despertaría y todo llegaría a su fin…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Avance del Próximo Capitulo...<strong>_

-¿Quién eres? –murmuró mientras se intentaba quitar los cables de respiración.

-No sabes quién soy, Bella. Soy Edward, tu esposo –murmuré confundido, esperaba que solo fuera una simple broma.

-¿Esposo? ¿Qué es eso? – sería posible que esto nunca terminara.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Hahahaha ¿Qué tal?<em>**

**_¿Les gustó el Capitulo? Espero que así haiga sido._**

**_Apuesto que muchas que leyeron el adelanto se quedaron con cara de O_O_**

**_Hahahaha Pronto subiré más capítulos, solo tengo una duda mis queridas lectoras._**

**_Como ya muchas leyeron, Bella perderá parte de la memoria. ¿Quieren que siga con esa historia en "Peor error" o creó una nueva como la continuación de esta?_**

**_Por favor respondan o dejo la historia inconclusa!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Pov. Edward**_

Las reacciones de Bella eran cada vez mejor. Sus pupilas ya estaban reaccionando a la luz y Renesme me había contado que varias veces, mientras ella hablaba con su madre, sentía la mano de Bella agarrándola con fuerza el brazo.

Jasper me había dicho que también había actividad cerebral y que más pronto de lo que imagináramos ella despertaría y estaría haciendo pucheros tratando de convencer a Alice de no llevarla al centro comercial, recuerdo que cuando digo eso se ganó un fuerte codazo por parte de mi hermana.

Mi niña había insistido demasiado para que la llevara a ver a su madre después de la escuela y obviamente accedí a hacerlo, aunque prácticamente Renesme y yo vivíamos en el hospital desde el incidente de Bella a ella no se le quitaba la costumbre de pedírmelo diario.

Mi hija entró corriendo al hospital y aplanando como 10 veces el botón del elevador, estaba ansiosa por contarle a su madre sobre cómo le había ganado a Seth en unas carreras en Educación Física.

Al entrar a la habitación de mi Bella vimos a una hermosa castaña levantada y mirando a todos lados como si se acabara de despertar en un lugar desconocido.

Volteó la mirada al escuchar como entramos e hizo una mueca como si estuviera tratando de armar un rompecabezas interno.

Me acerqué a ella – aun embobado al verla tan sana y despierta - me senté junto a su cama y tomo su mano dejando un casto beso sobre esta, ella solo miraba con curiosidad mi rostro.

-Hola pequeña – la saludé con el apodo que yo le solía decir cuando éramos novios.

-¿Quién eres? –murmuró mientras se intentaba quitar los cables de respiración.

-No sabes quién soy, Bella. Soy Edward, tu esposo –murmuré confundido, esperaba que solo fuera una simple broma.

-¿Esposo? ¿Qué es eso? – sería posible que esto nunca terminara.

Debía de ser una simple broma, pero su mirada parecía más confundida que la mía. Renesme se acercó a ella y se recostó a su lado, casi por reflejo, Bella rodeó los brazos en nuestra hija.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –dijo nuevamente pero esta vez estaba mirándome a Renesme en vez de a mí.

-¿No nos recuerdas, mami? – una evidente nota de dolor salía de la pequeña boca de mi hija.

Isabella movió su rostro de un lado al otro negando.

-Un momento – dijo atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes en la habitación - ¿Quién soy yo?

Un tenue recuerdo vino a mi mente.

_**Flashback**_

_Era nuestro primer semestre en la Universidad de Chicago. Todos estábamos emocionados de por fin entrar a la universidad. Bella se había decidido por estudiar periodismo, Alice por diseño de modas (como si no lo hubiéramos anticipado, Rosalie optó por estudiar leyes al igual que Emmett, por último, Jasper y yo habíamos decidido estudiar Medicina, solo que él se enfocaría enneurología y yo en pediatría._

_Acabábamos de comprar nuestros libros y Jasper era el más emocionado de todos en comenzar a estudiar. Sacó unos de sus libros y comenzó a leerlo._

_-Oigan, ¿adivinen qué? – dijo mientras abría el libro y comenzaba a leer en voz alta. Nadie le hizo mucho caso, pero como siempre, la eterna enamorada de mi hermana murmuro un "¿Qué cosa, amor?" – **Si alguien sufre un golpe fuerte en la cabeza puede llegar a perder parte o toda la memoria.**_

_-Yo sí lo sabía – dijo Rosalie una octava de voz más alta - Pasó en la novela de ayer y en una película que nos hizo llorar a Bella y a mi – volteé a ver a mi diosa y esta solo se sonrojaba suavemente. Le pase un brazo por el hombro y le di un ligero apretón mientras le depositaba un beso en su frente y ella se sonrojaba aun más._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Involuntariamente me llevé el dedo índice a tu frente. Una cicatriz se trazaba suavemente por el frente.

-Edward, Bella perdió la memoria. Lo siento –escuché decirme a Jasper detrás de mí, pero solo escuchaba un:

-**Tú tienes la culpa de esto** – proveniente de la voz chillona de mi hermana.

….Por primera vez, creía que tenía razón…..

* * *

><p><em><strong>De acuerdo, mis queridas lectoras, aquí está la continuacion de este tan esperado Fanfiction.<strong>_

_**Por cierto, hace apenas unos minutos me encontraba en la fiesta de cumpleaños de una de mis mejores amigas llamada Sara! hahah Te amo, tonta! 3**_

_**En fin... este capitulo se lo dedico especialmente a ella, puesto que siempre me saca un sonrisa cuando por dentro quiero derrumbarme**_

_**Sara! Te amo,!**_

_**HAHAHAHA **_

_**Chicas, que tal si le mandan felicitaciones?**_

_**15 felicitaciones para mi amiga y subo el siguiente capitulo, junto una nueva historia...**_

_**Les dejo el Summary**_

_**Bella Swan guarda un gran secreto, ella siempre se ha hecho pasar por la chica de bajas notas y torpe. ¿Qué pasará cuando por obra del destino descubren que en realidad es una cantante famosa llamada Isabella Petrova? ¿Podrá llevar una vida normal haciendose pasar por alguien más? ¿Encontrará el verdadero amor? Edward X Bella (Todos humanos)**_

_**Por cierto, chicas, ¿a quien le gustaría hacer una historia conmigo?**_

_**Las interesadas mandenme un Inbox y hablaremos por allá...**_

_**Cuidense mucho y felicidades Saraa! 3**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Pov. Edward**

Un hueco se formó en mi pecho sintiendo como todo el tiempo que había estado con Bella había sido borrado, cada recuerdo bueno, cada sonrisa y cada lagrima que le provoqué… era como un empezar de nuevo.

"Otra oportunidad"

Esa era la frase indicada para hablar de lo que se me había concedido con Bella, una oportunidad de no cometer los errores del pasado y solucionar mi matrimonio con ella y mi vida con nuestra familia.

Miraba a mi pequeña chica dormida, de sus labios rojizos salían débiles suspiros y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa… hace tiempo que no la veía tan… tranquila. Su pecho se movía conforme a su respiración que siempre estaba a un mismo compás.

Jasper nos había dicho que podíamos llevar a Bella a casa en cuento ella despertara como ya lo había hecho, Jasper se estaba encargando del papeleo para poder trasladarla a nuestro hogar…

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Bella<strong>

Solté un suspiro de frustración e incomodidad mientras abría mis ojos lentamente, el sol había pegado directamente en ellos obligándome a gruñirle a quien sea que haiga abierto la cortina.

Levemente me levanté de aquella cama blanda y suave deslizando mis frágiles y, con poca fuerza, pies en esas pantuflas blancas y caminé hacia el balcón de esa habitación….

Una imagen cruzó por mi mente al igual que mil preguntas posteriores a esa imagen…

Una chica, de cabello marrón y ojos achocolatados se encontraba en la misma situación que yo… Frente a un balcón… solo que aquel era de menos altura que en el que me encontraba ahora.

Esa chica miraba con tristeza aquel lugar mientras que echaba una última mirada hacia la puerta y después se lanzaba a él, cayendo al vacio y posteriormente al suelo.

Esa chica… su estatura, su color de piel, sus ojos, eran idénticos a los míos… esa… ¿esa era yo?

Una fuerte migraña hizo que sin fuerzas cayera al suelo intentando descifrar las piezas del rompecabezas de mi vida que me faltaba armar…

… la chica de cabellos oscuros me había dicho que me llevaba Isabella, pero que odiaba que me llamaran de ese modo por eso todos me decían solo "Bella", me parecía un apodo apropiado y la verdad se escuchaba mejor que mi nombre completo. Además me había enseñado varios álbumes con muchas fotos en donde salía "supuestamente yo" con mis amigas, el chico de cabellera rebelde que había visto hace un momento… ¿Edward?... creo que ese era su nombre.

Me sentía tan extraña al no poder hacer nada con mi vida. Ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de relación tenía con ellos…. Quería saber la realidad de mi vida…

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Edward<strong>

Iba subiendo por el elevador intentando descifrar que palabras usar con ella para explicarle nuestra vida… al menos la parte buena de ella.

Dude en girar la perilla y abrir aquella puerta, descansé mi cabeza en la puerta aún con mis pensamientos demasiado revueltos y confusos. ¿Qué palabras se suponía que debía usar con ella?

-¿Em.… Hola, soy tu esposo, y Em.… debemos volver a casa? – dije en un murmuro sintiéndome ¡de los más estúpido posible!

¡No podía llegar y decirle eso! ¡Probablemente se asustaría!

Me resigné y tiré de aquella perilla abriendo la puerta pensando que me encontraría con mi amada sentada en la cama jugueteando con sus dedos; por el contrario, encontré a la chica que desde hace tiempo he tenido a mi lada y hasta este momento no había sabido apreciar, tirada en el suelo con ambas manos tocando su cabeza sintiendo un profundo dolor, o al menos eso aparentaba.

En un impulso, casi animal, me lancé sobre ella abrazándola e intentado consolarla. Ella no sufría físicamente, era un dolor aun más grande, eran sus sentimientos. Ella comenzó a lloriquear en mi rostro y yo solo podía acariciar su melena castaña sin saber cómo actuar ante ello.

Las pocas veces que la había visto llorar era por mi culpa y en esos casos no podía hacer mucho para consolarla. Ahora, ni siquiera sabía la razón por la cual derramaba aquellas lágrimas.

Levantó su pequeño rostro y fijó aquellos ojos, cristalinos debido a su llanto, e hizo que el tiempo se parará y que todo lo demás no importará…

…. Solo calmar aquel llanto era lo que necesitaba.

Mi mano se dirigió para limpiar esos pequeños ojos que tanto había hecho derramar lágrimas y se sentí nuevamente culpable por tantos años de sufrimientos. Ahora, quería ver ese rostro lleno de alegría y dibujarle sonrisas a aquella boca rosada, pero hace mucho que había perdido el derecho de pedirle cualquier pequeña nota de alegría.

-Deja de llorar – murmuré con una voz algo ronca, me costaba demasiado pronunciar las palabras correctas en el orden que debían ser – Por favor, ya no llores. Me duele verte así… dime, ¿qué puedo hacer para calmarte?

-¿Quién eres? – ya me había hecho esa pregunta antes y creía que era normal considerando lo confundida que debe de estar respecto a su vida.

-Soy Edward Cullen – estiré mis brazos de manera segura para poder cargarla en mis brazos – Soy tu esposo – dije como si fuera cualquier cosa a pesar que era todo lo que me quedaba – Y te amo – murmuré antes de depositarla nuevamente en su cama para después darle un pequeño beso en su frente.

Ella parecía confundida y se podía decir que hasta el cuarto de al lado podía escuchar sus latidos y sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Recordé vagamente como me encantaba ver el efecto que causaba en ella.

-Ya te darán de alta y tenemos que ir a casa, no te obligaré a que vengas conmigo – sinceramente quería verla dormir a mi lado y tenerla junto a mí todo el tiempo posible, pero no quería que se sintiera incomoda conmigo – pero creo que será mejor para tu memoria estar en tu hogar. De todos modos, es tu decisión.

-Tienes razón –murmuró con una voz que apenas se alcanzaba a escuchar – Lo mejor para mí será estar con mi familia y… pues tú eres mi familia… eso creo…

-¡Muy bien! Entonces le diré a Jasper que irás con nosotros… Renesme se pondrá muy feliz….

-¿Quién es Renesme?

-Nuestra hija, pronto la conocerás – acaricié sus pequeñas mejillas sonrojándolas a un rojo intenso. Ella parecía nerviosa… me gustó causarle ese efecto.

-¿Cómo es? ¿Era la niña que vi hace rato? – asentí sonriente. Ella correspondió a mi sonrisa – Se parecía mucho a Ti – Abrí los ojos como plato.

¡Hasta ella que lleva unos días despierta y que solo la vio como por 10 minutos se dio cuenta de ello y yo viví los últimos años con la estúpida idea que no era mi hija!

Hice un sonido con mi lengua parecido a un gruñido y ella parecía extrañarse por mi reacción.

-¿Dije algo que te mole…? –juré que vi otra lagrima intentado salir de sus ojos.

-No, por supuesto que no – me apresuré a decir sin dejarle terminar la pregunta – Es solo… que me siento estúpido por algo que hice hace tiempo… - mi voz se fue desvaneciendo conforme le hablé.

-¿Qué pasó? – su voz asemejaba la de una bebé, inocente y tierna.

-Te lo diré después – prometí – Ahora, por favor dale tiempo al tie… -fui interrumpido por un golpeteo en la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? –escuché como un voz conocida llamaba.

-Entra – dije disgustado.

-Hola, supe que Bella ya despertó y quise venir a visitarla – dijo mientras entraba con un ramo de rosas blancas en la mano. Posó su mirada en Bella y esta le sonrió como si lo reconociera - ¿Cómo te encuentras, linda? –continuó con su voz de niño juguetón. Enfoqué mi mirada en el balcón… no sería mala idea tirarlo por ahí.

-A ti te conozco… -murmuró Bella – No sé de donde… pero… tu voz... tu cara…. Me es muy familiar…

¡Acaso acaba de decir que reconoce a aquel pulgoso perro y no logra recordarme a mí o a nuestra hija!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un nuevo capitulo!<strong>_

_**O.O Bella reconocé a Jacob! **_

_**¿Se enamorará de él? ¿Dejará a Edward por Jake? ¿Edward tirará a Jacob por el balcón? (no es tan mala idea... hahaha) **_

_**Por cierto, deseenme un feliz cumpleaños! El Lunes pasado cumpli años! sde aceptan regalos! :P hahaha **_

_**Lamento la tardanza... la escuela me está matando...** _


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bueno… la continuación! xSDDD haha perdón por hacerlas esperar :P**_

_**Un aviso, estoy subiendo este mismo Fanfic pero con el anime de Naruto…. Así que si ven uno con el mismo nombre solo que diga "Peor error NaruHina" Es mi misma historia y no hay Plagio**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Bella<strong>

Torpemente me levanté mirando alrededor y tratando de reconocer aquel cuarto en el que se suponía que había dormido los últimos 10 años, pero todo me parecía tan… nuevo. Me había acostumbrado tanto a dormir en aquella cama tan dura que, ahora, descansar en esta amplia cama con una esencia impregnada que se me hacía demasiado familiar.

El hombre con el que había topado en el hospital y me dijo que se hacía llamar Jacob había hecho que recientemente tuviera sueños muy extraños relacionados con él.

Había unos en los que solamente lo veía junto a un niño de aproximadament años al que solía decirle "Seth". Peor había otro más raros en los que me veía a mí con la niña que me habían dicho que se llamaba…. Renesme? Y él junto con aquel niño llamado Seth jugando los cuatro como si fuéramos una familia… aunque por lo que poco que sabía de mi vida, la única familia mía era Edward y Renesme.

Caminé hacia la puerta que me habían dicho que era el baño y me di una ducha rápida. Me sorprendió que mi mente recuerde donde estaba cada cosa del baño y no recordaba que tenía una hija y un esposo.

Cuando terminé de bañarme me puse una bata de baño que encontré en uno de los cajones y abajé las escaleras deteniéndome en los últimos escalones cuando escuché a mi "marido" discutiendo con otro hombre.

-A que te refieres con eso, Jasper? Dices que Bella posiblemente no me recuerde nunca por todo el daño que le he hecho? ¿Cómo rayos quieres que entienda semejante estupidez? -gritoneaba Edward desde la primera plata.

-Lo siento, Edward. Hay veces que el cerebro bloquea a las personas que le hacen daño en un intento de "proteger" al individuo que alguna vez le hizo daño. Suele pasar mucho cuando una mujer es violada, el cerebro bloquea aquel recuerdo para ayudar a la persona a soportar aquel dolor –le respondió una voz más gruesa.

La niña… perdón, mi hija giró su rostro hacia mí siendo la primera en percatarse de mi presencia. Ella corrió a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar en ellos. Me quedé estática por unos segundos sin saber qué hacer para que ella se tranquilizara. Rodeé mis brazos en el cuerpo de la pequeña infanta y escondí su rostro en mi hombro cubriéndolo con mi cabello. Esa escena me pareció algo familiar, esa figura tan pequeña refugiándose en mis brazos.

-¿Mami….Tú….Tú…Me recuerdas? –las lagrimas de ella demandaban salir de sus ojos. Un nudo en mi estomago se formó en cuanto la vi. Con mi debo le limpié una lagrima y un recuerdo de pronto se hizo presente.

**_Flashback_**

_Estaba corriendo, buscando desesperada encontrar algo que era lo más importante para mí. _

_Corría…._

_Corría…_

_Y Corría…._

_Aquello que buscaba cada vez lo sentía más lejos de poderlo encontrar, solo sabía que esa personita a la cual necesitaba ver se encontraba en algún lugar sola y desprotegida, probablemente hambrienta y llorando. _

_Entonces un sonido captó mi atención. Un llanto, el llanto de la persona a la cual buscaba. Corrí hacia donde provenía el llanto y ahí estaba. Sentada en el hueco de un árbol, con sus manitas tocándose el rostro y negando una y otra vez como si intentara convencerse de algo o estuviera regañándose a sí misma. _

_-Renesme… - solté un suspiro como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima – Pequeña ¿Qué haces ahí sentada? Espero que tu padre no se dé cuenta que no estamos en la fiesta si no a las dos nos irá muy mal… Anda, vámonos – mi pequeña solo volvió a negar._

_-No quiero ir, toda la noche nos ha estado regañando. Nunca se había comportado así. Solo porque hoy le dan ese tonto premio. ¡ÉL NO ES MI PAPÁ! ¡NO ME GUSTA QUE SEA ASÍ! –gritoneaba, mientras empezaba a decir en repetidas ocasiones "No es mi papá, no lo es" _

_-Pequeña, no llores – me hinqué a su altura y con mi mano le quité las lagrimas de su rostro intentando calmarla- Sabes que cuando lloras te ves fea –ella comenzó a reír – Eso es, mi Nessie. Ríe y disfruta tu vida. Mi pequeña soñadora con alas –con eso ambas nos levantamos y fuimos de regreso a la fiesta donde reconocerían a Edward como el doctor del año. _

**_Fin del Flashback_**

-Mi pequeña, Nessie. ¿De verdad crees que me podía olvidar de mi única razón para vivir? ¿Eres un tontita o qué? –Le dije mientras comenzaba a hacerla reír haciéndola entrar en una guerra de cosquillas – mi pequeña soñadora con alas – ella me sonrió y sus lagrimas volvieron a salir de su rostro ¿Por qué lloras ahora, pequeña?

-De felicidad, mamá…. ¡Me recuerdas!

-Por supuesto que si, pequeña –los hombres a nuestro alrededor nos miraban sorprendidos mientras Nessie y yo nos abrazábamos.

Recordaba algo…. Recordaba a mi pequeña soñadora con alas.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Nuevo Capitulo! Sé que muchas lo esperaban!_**

**_Perdon por el retraso!_**

**_Cuidense!_**

**_Los quiero! :D _**

**_Lety098_**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Edward<strong>

Me acerqué a mis dos mujeres mientras Jasper aún seguía diciendo "Es imposible…". Reí mientras Renesme le mostraba a Bella un dibujo que ella había hecho. Puede jurar que cuando toqué el brazo de Bella, ella se separó abruptamente de mí, como lo solía hacer antes…. ¿será que no solo recordaba a Renesme, si no también a mí y todo lo que le había hecho?

-Bella…. Sé que en este momento en lo que menos quieres hacer es dejarle de prestar atención a tu niña, pero necesito que me respondas una pregunta…. –comenzó Jasper con su monologo medico - ¿Qué tanto recuerdas de tu vida?

Ella agacho su mirada como si estuviera analizando la pregunta y luego tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras levantaba a nuestra hija y la sentaba en sus piernas.

-Todo es tan… obscuro… como si toda mi vida hubiera vivido oculta en un sótano o algo así…. Además lo poco que pudo recordar involucra a mi hija, un niño llamado Seth y el hombre que se llamaba Jacob…. Aunque no están tan definidos son… como imágenes que vienen y se van tan rápido como llegaron… -se le dificultaba hablar, pero no porque no encontrara las palabras correctas si no porque parecía como si ni ella supiera lo que le pasara.

-¿Cómo si te estuvieran mostrando un álbum de fotos demasiado rápido? –Ella asintió – a este paso solo recordarás si nosotros te ayudamos…. Por ti sola jamás recuperaras tu memoria…

-Puf…- bufé, ¡Ninguna persona puede por sí sola recobrar completamente la memoria!

-¿Hay algo que te molesta, Edward? – preguntó una voz femenina a mi lado, me sorprendió que a pesar de solo escuchar unas cuantas veces mi nombre aún lo recordara.

-Sí, pero no es algo que importe mucho…. ¿Qué más ibas a decir, Jasper? –el mencionado levantó su mirada y me sonrió mientras continuaba hablando.

-Bueno…. Tal vez esto te moleste, Edward. Pero, considerando que son las únicas personas que recuerda, creo que sería conveniente que ella conviviera más con ese tal… ¿Jacob? –Habló en tono de pregunta puesto que Jasper era muy malo con los nombres, Bella asintió dándole a entender que ese era el nombre – para que recobrara la memoria más pronto.

-No creo que sea "conveniente" Nunca me gustó que ella estuviera con él, además… -fue interrumpido por Jasper.

-Hasta donde yo sabía, Tú ni siquiera estabas enterado que Bella y Jacob fueron amigos hasta que ella tuvo el accidente.

La mirada de Bella se encontró con la mía, parecía concentrada en ver algo más allá de mis ojos…. Parecía querer ver el centro de mi alma…

-Necesito…. Necesito aire…. –murmuró levantándose y dirigiéndose directamente hacia el jardín.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Bella<strong>

La sensación dentro de la casa era…. Terrorífica. Me sentía atrapada a pesar de estar en "mi propio hogar". Era como si para mí aquella casa que se suponía que era mi hogar fuera como una cárcel personal, necesitaba salir, tomar aire, incluso irme de aquel lugar no era tan mala idea. Salí hacia el jardín y ahí me sentí más libre, como una presa recién pagada su condena aunque en este caso mi "condena" era por siempre ya que tarde que temprano volvería aquella casa…. A aquella habitación.

-¡Hey! ¡Bella! –volteé inmediatamente al escuchar mi nombre y un chico moreno y alto que tanto conocía se acercó hacia mí. En esta ocasión el hombre venía acompañado de un niño que tenía más o menos la edad de mi hija.

-Pensé que el idiota de tu esposo te tenía encerrada en tu habitación hasta que recuperaras tu memoria –continuó hablando mientras me sonreía de una manera juguetona.

-Créeme, yo también lo pensé –comenté mientras me acercaba a ellos - ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-¿Qué más sería? -dijo el pequeño – mi papá quería verla.

Mi vista se alzó hacia el chico de cabellos oscuros y tez morena que parecía como si lo hubieran agarrado con la guardia baja que solo pudo sonrojarse y voltear a otro lado mientras negaba.

-Eso no es cierto, solo queríamos venir a ver como estabas y asegurarnos que te encontrabas bien – se podía escuchar como tartamudeaba.

-Oye! –Dije llamando al niño - ¿Por qué no vas con Renesme y juegan un rato en el patio? –el pequeño asintió rápidamente y salió corriendo, era un niño muy dulce, me alegraba poder recordar a alguien como él.

-Así que… querías verme…. –continué hablando, Jacob levantó su rostro y pude distinguir un leve sonrojo.

-Solo es un invento del niño, no creas lo que dice…. –comencé a reír.

-Por un momento creí que era realmente importante para alguien, hasta ahora solo tengo recuerdos de mi hija, tu niño y… bueno de ti…. Por lo tanto son las únicas personas en que realmente puedo confiar…. Me hubiera gustado saber que era importante para una de esas personas que recuerdo – abajé mi cabeza y me quede pensativa un momento, si no fuera importante para él… ¿entonces qué hacia aquí?

Sentí como alguien agarraba mi cabeza levantándola obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos. Unos ojos profundos se clavaron en mi mirada, demasiado cerca, una situación demasiada incomodo. Él acarició mi mejilla como si estuviera pidiéndome permiso y entonces yo asentí.

Unos labios gruesos se posaron sobre los míos uniéndonos en un profundo dulce y salvaje beso lleno de una sensación que no había palabras para describirlo. Yo solo pude corresponderle a pesar de no saber lo que hacía, solo quería seguir sintiendo eso durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando nos separamos solo podía sentir como mi corazón latía a una velocidad increíble y como mis mejillas posiblemente estaban sonrojadas.

-Como vez…. Ella no te necesita más…. –murmuró Jacob mirando con odio detrás de mí, me volteé y ahí parado había unos ojos esmeraldas mirándome con tristeza.


	18. Chapter 18

- Permiso… no quería interrumpir- dijo pasando entre medio de ellos, miro fijamente a Isabella mientras abría la puerta y antes de cerrarla volvió a hablar - pueden continuar… te dejo las llaves para entres después… Adiós Isabella…

El Cullen entró a la casa haciendo sentir su furia con la puerta dejando espantados a los dos pequeños que se encontraban jugando en la pequeña sala de los Cullen.

Edward los miró y su ira creció más, saliendo de sus casillas, ya no era él, era una margado que había perdido todo y por su culpa.

- Papá ¿Qué pasa?...- preguntó algo preocupada la pequeña al ver como su padre miraba con algo de resentimiento al niño al lado de ella.

- Nada… ¿Qué tiene que pasar?- contesto sarcástico

- Papá…. ¿Mi mamá….?

- ¡no la menciones! … no quiero saber de ella, no ahora por lo menos… no esta noche… - comento al borde de las lagrimas reprimiéndose, intentando sonar bien, pero era todo lo contrario, se veía su dolor, y su impotencia, acompañada de esto comentarios irónicos saliendo de su boca- porque no continúan con lo que estaban haciendo… - le dio la espalda y subió las escaleras escuchando los gritos de preocupación de su hija e intentando ignorarlos dirigiéndose directamente sin dar paso atrás hasta su habitación, en ese mismo momento una asustada Isabella entró a la casa con la cara llena de espanto, y los ojos vidriosos. Ella quería ir a hablar con su esposo pero no era el momento, menos después de que él la vio casi besándose con Jacob.

La morena sabía que aunque no fuera el mejor momento debía de hablar con su marido, así que silenciosamente e ignorando la mirada interrogativa de su hija, comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras su "amigo" se retiraba junto a su hijo murmurando un "lo siento".

En el segundo piso cuando iba camino a su habitación, escucho unos golpes y sollozos en la puerta del final del pasillo, su puerta. Con mucho cuidado se acercó a esta, quedando a un costado solo para escuchar.

- ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué soy tan estúpido?!- gritaba el Cullen- todo lo que quiero, lo hecho a perder, todo lo que deseo se escapa… ¿¡Por qué!? … ¿Por qué Jacob, Isabella?... ¡es un estúpido!- algo lanzó que se quebró asustando a la morena- es un… es un tonto igual que yo… aunque… más tonto soy yo… porque él puede verte como lo que realmente eres… una bella mujer, en todo el sentido de la palabra, en cambio yo… yo… que te tuve entre mis brazos y te he perdido… creo… creo que esto cada vez está llegando a su fin….

¿Fin? Eran las palabras que había escuchado decir a su marido y probablemente eran las últimas que quería escuchar en su vida. No sabía porqué pero le dolía que dijera eso tal vez porque era su marido ¿no? Y su cuerpo le reclamaba estar cerca de los seres queridos, pero… desde que despertó no sentía más que miedo al estar cerca de él, ¿por qué ahora era tan importante para ella que él estuviera a su lado?

Lentamente y con algo de miedo se acercó a su marido que se encontraba al borde de la cama derramando lágrimas como si ya no hubiera vida para él. Se inclinó ante él levantando su rostro y tomándolo con sus manos, sus ojos verdosos estaban algo rojizos y vidriosos. La mirada de él cambió en cuanto la vio, parecía preocupado ¿tan culpable se veía?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con Jacob, al fin y al cavo fue a él al que besaste ¿no? –su voz sonaba sarcástica.

- Tu eres mi esposo, contigo es con quien debo de es….

- ¡No digas estar! – Gritó asustando a la morena - ¡Si me respetas un poco no digas "contigo es con quien debería estar"! –lo ultimo dijo asiendo una mala imitación de la voz de Isabella.

Ella se quedó callada mirando como el oji-verde se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación tirando cosas y murmurando cosas incoherentes mientras seguía gruñendo internamente.

Esa escena… esa mirada furiosa… esos labios murmurando idiotez y media. Todo… le resaltaba tan familiar, tan… familiar.

Entonces, miles de escenas pasaron frente a ella. En unas se mostraban a ellos dos riendo, en otras pequeñas fragmentos de lo que pareció ser su boda, etc. Una que le llamó mucho la atención era una donde él llegaba del hospital gritoneando cientos de tonterías y culpando a todo mundo de cualquier cosa mínima, por última se recordaba a ella llorando mirando a su esposo como la miraba con asco después de haberle dado una bofetada.

**_¿Por eso no recordaba nada? ¿Por qué en su vida solo dolor y sufrimiento había sido? ¿Por qué él….Por qué él….La golpeaba? _**

Empezó a sentir la cabeza pesada, el mundo le giró alrededor….¿qué haría ahora que sabía su verdad?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno…. La continuación! Perdón por la tardanza ¡! Las quiero! :D<strong>_


End file.
